


Trust

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Body Worship, Clothed/Naked, Domination, Filth, Glove Kink, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Toys, Wax Play, misuse of ice magic, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis holds Gladio at his mercy for the night, and Gladio has complete trust in Ignis to ensure they both enjoy it.An extremely long time in coming - no pun intended - kinktober entry for Recipeh for Success's kinktober prompts.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Sauronix for betaing this into readability and helping me gauge whether any of it was hot or not.  
> Also a big thanks to Recipeh for Success for the prompt list that was so inspiring.

The cuffs tightened around his wrists with a slow ratcheting noise. “There,” Ignis said, his voice tender with care. “Not too tight?”

Gladio gave the cuffs a tug. The metal rested against his wrists without digging in but when he pulled they gripped, unyielding and secure. “No, that's good,” he answered.

The corner of Ignis's mouth drew up in a delighted smirk and one hand stroked over Gladio's bare forearm following the line of muscle down over his bicep. The promise that lit Iggy's smile sent prickles of anticipation coursing through Gladio's body. “Do you remember the safe word?” he asked. The backs of his fingers came to caress Gladio's cheek, trailing along the line of his jaw. Iggy's bare thumb brushed tantalisingly against Gladio's lips and Gladio kissed it.

“Am I gonna need it?” he asked.

“I'll be doing rather a poor job if I don't at least make you consider it,” Ignis answered.

Gladio smiled. Ignis's fingers danced around the curves of his throat, drawing over his Adam's apple, exploring the soft flesh above his clavicle by touch. Iggy gave everything his all, including Gladio, and Gladio wanted everything Ignis could give him. “Soufflé for slower,” he intoned, “brandy snap for stop.” Iggy's choices, and Gladio had laughed at the logical system in place. “Two clicks if I can't talk,” he added, “keep clicking if I need you to stop.”

“Very good,” Ignis praised. He stroked his fingers down the valley between Gladio's pecs. “Now, did you prepare yourself like I asked?”

Gladio inhaled deeply. Musk and sandalwood hung in the air, making Gladio's cock twitch. Ignis only ever wore that scent when he was in control. “Yes, sir,” he replied.

The slow sound of Ignis breathing in, deep and steady filled Gladio's ears. He watched as Ignis leaned forward over him, coming in close. Gladio leaned up until his lips brushed against Ignis’s in a soft kiss, letting the moment of tenderness engulf them both. “I love you,” Ignis said, his voice soft as he pulled away.

“I love you too,” Gladio replied, unable to help the smile on his face. Ignis looked beautiful in the soft light of the candles. His hair was swept back into his rock and roll icon pompadour, and his black suit was crisp and fitted, outlining the breadth of his shoulders. The scar across his lip only highlighted how full and kissable they were. The one over his eye only reminded Gladio of all the different ways he was lucky to have him.

“Roll onto your front,” Ignis said, slipping smoothly into his in-charge persona. His accent was clipped and precise, his enunciation clear. Gladio wouldn't dare do anything other than what he was asked. One warm, bare hand trailed over Gladio's side, observing his obedience as he rolled and settled, his arms stretched out ahead of him in the cuffs.

Ignis's hand stroked down his back, finding the curve of his ass. Fingers slid between his cheeks and explored, testing the slickness of the lubricant and teasing with the prospect of a penetration that never came. “Very good,” Ignis said. His hand drew back, resting on the mound of Gladio's glute, his thumb drawing back and forth in a gentle caress.

“Thanks,” Gladio answered.

A sharp swat of Ignis's hand cracked the air and sent a shock of heat through Gladio's ass. Gladio winced, his skin tingling where Ignis's hand had landed. “Try that again,” Ignis instructed.

“Thank you, sir,” Gladio responded.

Ignis rubbed gently at the cheek he'd slapped a second ago. “That's better.” His hand slid over to Gladio's other glute and squeezed the muscle under his fingers. “Do you think you've earned a treat?”

Gladio bit his lip, his mind racing. If he answered in the affirmative he could get his backside slapped again, if he answered in the negative he might not get whatever it was Ignis had in mind. While getting his ass spanked wasn't a bad thing, he didn't want to push it. “If you think I deserve one, sir,” he replied, turning his face towards Ignis. His long legs were crossed as he sat on the edge of the bed, still caressing Gladio's ass as if savouring it.

There was silence for a moment as Ignis's fingers dipped into the cleft between Gladio's cheeks again, just far enough in to tease. Gladio lifted his hips just a fraction, wanting a little more. “That was a very good answer,” Ignis praised. Gladio held his breath as Ignis's fingers slipped down, questing between his legs until his hand curled and massaged the soft flesh of Gladio's balls. Gladio's cock stiffened against the bed as Ignis stroked and fondled him. His touch was firm, but slow and gentle, as if he was enjoying the way Gladio's cock grew hotter and harder against his fingers, and the way his balls drew tight.

“Get up onto your knees,” Ignis said, eventually. Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and held in his groan of complaint. Iggy had talented hands, and the stroke of them had been nice, not enough to get him off, but enough for him to enjoy for a while longer.

He kept his chest down against the bed as he brought his knees under him and lifted his ass up into the air. Ignis's hand brushed down the back of his thigh as Gladio moved, and then came back up, stroking over the curve of his ass and then down his back. “Good,” Ignis said. “Stay there.”

The bed shifted as Ignis stood and disappeared somewhere behind Gladio. He tried to look, tried to keep an eye on Ignis and what he was up to, but Gladio knew the faintest creak of the mattress would give away that he wasn't doing as he'd been told. The smart click of Ignis's polished shoes on the wooden floor led away to the dressing table. Wood scraped against wood as Ignis opened a drawer and closed it again.

Gladio breathed out as Ignis returned. A warm hand swept down the curve of his back, trailing up his spine until it tangled and stroked affectionately through his hair. “You're not to come until I tell you,” Ignis said, “do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Gladio answered, clenching his fists in the pillow. His cock twitched at Ignis's steady, authoritative tone.

“I'm going to take my pleasure in you first.”

A pleasant shiver ran down Gladio spine and he closed his eyes. “Fuck yes,” he whispered. He loved making Ignis come undone, loved pressing him into the sheets until his back arched and his limbs shook, or he gripped the headboard and begged for more, but he also loved when Ignis turned the full force of his calm self discipline on him. Gladio could let himself go and come apart under Ignis's hands, and Ignis was so good at taking him apart piece by piece.

“What was that?” Ignis asked. His grip in Gladio's hair turned tight, pulling in warning and sending sparks of sharp heat through Gladio's scalp.

“Please sir,” Gladio answered, his teeth baring at the sharp tug to his hair, “use me however you want.”

Ignis's grip tightened until Gladio gasped at the pain, and then released. His fingertips massaged tenderly at Gladio's scalp and combed through his hair, soothing away the burning sensation left behind. Gladio's cock throbbed between his legs. “You enjoy pleasing me, don't you?” Ignis asked. He stroked Gladio's hair again, and then moved down to caress the back of his neck and feel out the contours of the muscles in his shoulder.

“Yes sir,” Gladio answered. He swallowed and turned his head as much as he dared to glimpse Ignis moving down by his hips. “I just want to make you happy, sir.”

“You do,” Ignis answered, a genuine warmth breaking through his voice that he reined back in quickly, “and you're going to be rewarded for it.”

Ignis brushed over Gladio's back until he had his hand on Gladio's glute again. “Spread your thighs further, my dear,” he instructed. Gladio did as he was told, settling his knees further apart in the mattress, opening his ass to the air, and Ignis's explorative fingers. “Good,” Ignis praised. Pressure pressed against Gladio's entrance, something hard and smooth pushed against him. “Now breathe,” Ignis said, “I don't want this to hurt.”

Gladio breathed in and bore down as the pressure against him increased and something pushed its way inside. It stretched him wide, opening him up. Just as it got so big that Gladio thought it was about to become painful it narrowed again, tapering, the swell moving inside him and sending shocks of pleasure through his cock as it rested against his prostate. The flared base settled against his ass, and he felt the whole plug shift inside him as Ignis gave it one final push to ensure it was in nice and deep. “Comfortable?” Ignis asked.

“Yes sir,” Gladio answered, revelling in the sensation of having something inside him. He heard the soft click of a switch, and immediately recognised which toy it was Ignis had just slid into his ass. The gentle vibrations tickled his entrance and rippled through his prostate, sending a steady buzz of pleasure down the length of his cock. Gladio closed his eyes and rested his forehead between his arms.

“How about now?” Ignis asked, with a hint of cruel amusement. The vibrating plug was one of Ignis's favourites. It was one of Gladio's favourites too, but it always brought things to a head for him pretty quickly. With the plug buzzing away inside him and Ignis riding him he never lasted long. When he wasn't allowed to come until he was told, however, it was going to be beautiful torture.

“Thank you, sir,” Gladio replied.

Another sharp slap landed on Gladio's ass, shocking him and jolting the toy inside him. He gasped and received another spank on his other cheek for the noise. The jerk of movement spread through the toy, into his prostate and along the length of his cock in a stab of pleasure. “You do have a delightful body,” Ignis said, squeezing Gladio's glute in his palm before delivering another sharp smack to it. “So many muscles. I know how much discipline they took to develop.”

Ignis was no slouch himself, Gladio thought, not that he dared say anything other than 'yes sir' or 'thank you sir' right now. Gladio was built, but Ignis was toned and tight, solid pecs and contoured abs, and thighs that could lock around Gladio and ride him standing.

Another slap made Gladio hiss, the skin of his ass on fire with the sting. The noise earned him another spank. Gladio bit down on a whimper as the pleasure of it raced down his cock. He didn't think he could come just from being spanked, but he wouldn't put it past Ignis to test that theory.

Ignis's hand came up between his thighs and took a careful grip of his balls, massaging them softly. Pain here was always unwelcome; Gladio was sensitive there and Ignis knew it. Ignis's fingers were careful and gentle, never squeezing or tugging, just stroking and cupping. Gladio swallowed and held his breath. Ignis was applying the same tender fondling that he used when he was sucking Gladio off, and combined with the persistent buzz of pleasure running through his cock it was maddening.

Gladio waited for another slap to his ass. He bit his lip when Ignis's other hand smoothed over his spine and crept up his back. Ignis's fingers spread between Gladio's shoulder blades and pressed, pushing him firmly into the bed. “Stay right there,” he instructed.

“Yes sir,” Gladio responded. Ignis's hands disappeared from his body, leaving his skin cold. The mattress creaked, and Ignis's shoes clicked on the floor. Gladio didn't dare lift his head to see what Ignis was doing.

A splash of heat seared Gladio's skin, landing at the back of his hip. He jerked reflexively making the handcuffs rattle, and hissed in surprise. “Stay still,” Ignis reminded him.

“Sorry sir,” Gladio answered, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Where did that land?” Ignis asked, innocently.

Gladio inhaled through his nose as the searing heat cooled quickly, until it felt tight but still uncomfortably warm. “Back of my right hip,” he said, and remembered to add, “sir.”

Ignis gave a dissatisfied huff. “My aim's off,” he said, as if this was an annoyance and using hot wax on Gladio's back for target practice was part of his usual training regime. “Did you move?”

“No sir,” Gladio answered.

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked.

“You'd have heard me, sir,” Gladio pointed out.

Ignis's hand settled on Gladio's back once more and quested towards the splatter of wax that was drying on his skin. “I suppose you're right,” he said. Fingers scratched at the heated mark, and with a gentle tug on his skin the wax was removed. The air felt blissfully cool against Gladio's skin. “Tell me each place the wax lands,” Ignis said.

Gladio didn't have time to prepare himself. A scalding splash of wax landed on the back of his right shoulder and he hissed. “Right shoulder blade,” he answered, as the wax began to harden on his skin, keeping the flesh beneath it hot.

He fought against the reflexive flinch that ran through his body as the next splash landed on the small of his back. It splattered when it hit, sending burning drops radiating out from where the wax first landed. The plug jerked inside him as his muscles clenched, sending a sharp spike of hot pleasure through his groin. “Middle,” he said, “just left of my spine.”

Ignis's palm smoothed over the skin of his hip, and his finger trailed lovingly up the length of Gladio's spine and back down again. Gladio waited, his breath held, for the next splash of wax. His skin was uncomfortably warm, and the dried wax was tight, but the moment that Ignis scraped the wax off his skin would be satisfying relief, so he bore it.

Heat poured onto his left buttock and continued, until a scalding runnel of liquid dripped down the back of his thigh. Gladio gasped, and hissed, the pain of it just about bearable. He sucked in air through his teeth. The skin at the back of his leg was soft, and delicate, and his ass was still tingling from the spanking. The buzzing inside him intensified as his every muscle clenched, digging against his prostate so that the sharp pain came packaged with a heady pleasure.

“Ass,” he said, his eyes squeezed tight. The burning of his skin wasn't becoming any more tolerable. “Soufflé,” he added, quickly. “That one's _really_ hot.”

“Sorry,” Ignis said, and Gladio could hear that he meant it. A gust of cool air blew against his burning skin, the sensation strange as the skin beneath the wax continued to burn uncomfortably but the area around it was subjected to a breeze. Ignis's hand brushed firmly along his ass and down his thigh, knocking away the wax as it went. Gladio sighed with relief. “Better?”

“Much,” Gladio answered, “thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome,” Ignis answered. His hand lingered, thumb tenderly caressing the heated mark on Gladio's ass until he settled his palm there, molding his hand around the curve of the muscle. He gave a thoughtful, satisfied hum as he squeezed, fingers curling and stopping just before the point of pain. “It’s a pity you can’t experience yourself the way I do,” he said. The mattress dipped as Ignis’s weight shifted. Gladio risked a glance back to find Ignis settling himself on his knees between Gladio’s spread legs. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he turned back.

Ignis released his ass and began to trail the tip of his finger in slow, idle circles over his skin. “All this power,” Ignis purred, drawing his finger up to Gladio’s spine, “bending to my whims, and all mine for the taking.”

Gladio swallowed, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “Always,” he promised, softly. Ignis’s fingers traced all the way up to the nape of his neck. The mattress creaked under Ignis’s shifting weight, and Gladio felt Ignis steady himself with one hand resting on Gladio’s hip.

Ignis’s fingers turned icy. Gladio could feel frost crystals biting at his skin where Ignis touched him, drawing swirls and patterns over his back. He fought a shiver, and his breath shuddered. Ignis had always been talented with magic, and Gladio could feel the throb of it in the air as Ignis used his skin as a canvas for ice flowers.

He jumped, his whole body tensing as Ignis’s fingers skated across the sensitive skin at the back of his waist. The buzz of the toy inside him intensified, sending shooting pleasure down his cock. Ignis made a small noise of admonishment. “You can do better than that,” he scolded.

“Sorry sir,” Gladio replied, bowing his head against his arms. The ice Ignis had left across his shoulders was melting, drips of freezing water running down his arms and ribs. The skin of his back was numb with the cold.

Ignis drew his fingers down, into the cleft of Gladio’s ass, making him hiss and fight to remain still. “Better,” Ignis praised. He drew his frozen fingertips around the vibrating plug. Gladio’s toes curled as he held his every muscle tight against the urge to pull away from the touch.

Ignis’s fingers warmed again, the magic dissipating, but he didn’t give Gladio time to relax, pushing the plug inside him a little deeper, jostling it with deliberate slowness so that Gladio couldn’t try and ignore it. “I think you’ve had enough of this for now, don’t you?” he asked.

Gladio swallowed. The pressure Ignis was applying to the base of the toy eased and reapplied, giving the sensation of gentle thrusts inside him. “If you think so, sir,” he replied.

A thankfully warm hand cupped his balls, easing along the length of his cock, exploring the heat and the firmness. Gladio wanted to thrust into it but he held back, staying as still as he could manage. Ignis’s fingers curled around his cock, stroking it slowly. “I have to say, this is one of my favourite of your features,” he said.

“It’s all yours whenever you want it,” Gladio replied. A hard slap landed across his ass, making him hiss. It hurt more for the cold that hadn’t retreated yet.

“Less of the cheek,” Ignis warned, “or I might just leave you like this.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Gladio replied, quickly, “please don’t do that.”

“You want your pleasure?” Ignis asked. He pressed against the plug again, sending it hard into Gladio.

Gladio swallowed. He wanted to come, yes, but he was content to let Ignis play with him a little longer first, and for all Ignis’s threats, Gladio trusted that he wouldn’t actually be left hanging. That was one of their agreements, edging was fine, teasing was good, making him beg was great, but actually leaving him with blue balls was a whole other matter.

Of course, that didn’t stop Ignis from taking his sweet time before he finally let Gladio come, by which point it was such a relief that Gladio had near cried with it.

“I want yours first,” he answered.

There was no reaction for a moment. Gladio braced himself, expecting another slap for neglecting to include the ‘sir’. Then Ignis sighed, his fingers hooking around the base of the plug. “Then you can have it,” he replied, obvious affection colouring his tone and softening his voice. “Relax for me while I remove this.”

Gladio breathed out, concentrating on letting his muscles go slack. The plug ceased its buzzing, and Ignis pulled it from him slowly. Gladio felt it stretch him, almost painfully, as it was pulled away, and then it slid free. He breathed, feeling the emptiness the toy had left, and how still his body felt without it vibrating inside him. The mattress creaked and groaned as Ignis moved, and Gladio heard the sound of a zip being eased down.

Something hot and firm pushed against his ass. Gladio tried to ride back onto it and got a light fingered smack across his hip for daring to move. “First,” Ignis said, his cock rubbing tantalisingly across Gladio’s ass and settling between his cheeks, “I want to hear how much you want it.”

Gladio groaned, shifting his hips as subtly as he could manage again. Ignis’s fingers dug in, and he thrust slowly between Gladio’s cheeks, dragging his cock over sensitive skin. “So much,” he answered.

“What would you give for it?” Ignis pressed, continuing his gentle thrusts. Gladio could feel every inch of his movement.

“I don’t have anything to give,” he replied, “everything I have is already yours.”

Ignis’s angle shifted, but the wrong way. His cock slid down, settling between Gladio’s legs and nestling amongst his heated skin, and tight balls, and hair. “Everything?” Ignis asked.

Gladio nodded even though Ignis couldn’t see it. “My heart, my head, my dick, my ass, they’re all yours,” Gladio answered. “I’d give you my arms, my legs,” he added, “my lungs, my eyes, whatever you needed, anything you wanted.”

Ignis’s weight shifted, settling slowly over Gladio’s back as he bent over him, resting on him. He came close enough that Gladio could hear his breath, and feel the expansion of his chest. “What if,” Ignis asked, “I just wanted you, as whole and as perfect as you are now?”

Gladio swallowed, turning his head so that he could see Ignis out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were gently closed, the scar emblazoned across his skin was dark, but it did nothing to make him less beautiful. “You’ve already got that,” he answered, “for as long as you want it.”

A gentle smile lit Ignis’s face. He pressed a kiss to the back of Gladio’s shoulder, though Gladio longed for it to land on his lips instead. Then Ignis drew back. “Breathe for me, darling,” Ignis said, his voice soft, and slowly he slid inside.

Gladio breathed, carefully, his exhale turning into a groan of satisfaction as Ignis’s length settled inside him, filling him in a way no toy could ever match. Ignis’s cock was familiar, and hot, and seemed to reach so far inside him. Gladio could feel the pressure of Ignis’s presence in his gut.

“You feel wonderful,” Ignis praised, running his hands along Gladio’s back and over his hips, marvelling at the sensation.

“You too,” Gladio answered.

Ignis drew back slowly, letting Gladio experience every dragging millimetre of his cock as it pulled out. He stopped just shy of withdrawing completely, and then pushed back in slowly until Gladio could feel Ignis’s body hair brushing against his skin and the solid push of his cock deep inside. Gladio groaned, his head dropping against his arms as he stayed still, letting Ignis take his sweet time fucking him. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Ignis replied, carefully picking up his pace. His cock slid home inside Gladio, over and over, a slow but steady fuck that pushed waves of pleasure through Gladio’s body, sending ripples of it down his cock. Ignis’s fingers tightened at his hip, his other hand questing up along Gladio’s spine to curl in his hair.

Then Ignis changed his rhythm. His slow, steady thrusts sharpened, became shallow and hurried. His cock rubbed urgently at Gladio’s prostate and Gladio cried out in surprise. Ignis’s fingers tightened in Gladio’s hair, dragging his head up, forcing him to arch his head back. He thrust in slowly again, driving himself deep inside Gladio for another handful of thrusts, and then returned to his sharp, shallow movements again.

Gladio groaned, the sound embarrassingly loud now it was cried out into the room instead of contained by the cage of his arms and chest. His wrists pulled at the cuffs as his body rocked with Ignis’s thrusts. Gladio’s skin seemed to burn, sweating as he felt himself coming close. Ignis always knew just how to fuck him to bring him to the brink. Gladio grit his teeth, clinging on to his orgasm as Ignis took him perfectly.

Ignis’s thrusts changed again, driving deep but hard inside. He was close too. The power of his movements sent Gladio forwards, his shoulders collapsing so that his face was buried against his arms, Ignis’s hand still tight in his hair. Ignis thrust himself as deep and as hard as he could into Gladio. Gladio felt his whole body throbbing with it, his cock twitching in time to Ignis driving himself inside.

Ignis stilled as he came. Gladio could feel his own heart pounding through his body, his skin and his cock pulsing with every thump in his chest. Ignis’s fingers carded affectionately through Gladio’s hair before he moved again, pulling himself free. “You take that so well,” he praised.

“Thank you, sir,” Gladio replied, breathless and aching. His ass ached, his cock ached, the back of his head ached where Ignis had pulled at his hair. It was wonderful.

Ignis pulled himself free, his cock slipping out of Gladio. Once again Gladio was left feeling empty. Ignis’s hand stroked over the curve of his ass, down to the back of his thigh. “Now,” Ignis said, “roll onto your back.”

“Sir?” Gladio asked, twisting to look back over his shoulder.

Ignis’s eyebrow shot up. “Are you going to question me, or are you going to do it?” he challenged.

“Sorry sir,” Gladio replied. Getting onto his back wasn’t easy with his hands cuffed. He twisted onto his side, using his legs to shift his weight. The cuffs jangled as he moved, tugging at his wrists. He dug his heels into the bed, straightening himself up.

“There,” Ignis said, reaching out with one hand until he found Gladio’s thigh and followed it up to his knee. “Keep your knees up and your legs spread like that,” he instructed.

“Yes sir,” Gladio replied. He watched as Ignis pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket, tugging them on with an expression of businesslike efficiency. Ignis splayed his fingers in the gloves, tugging the cuffs down over his wrists. Gladio could hear the soft creak of leather as Ignis flexed his fingers, and he swallowed his anticipation.

“Since you’ve been so good,” Ignis said, curling the fingers of one gloved hand around the inside of Gladio’s knee and following the line of his thigh down, “I’m going to let you come.”

Gladio sighed. Ignis’s fingers combed through the hair at his groin and found his balls, stroking up to his cock and flattening it against his stomach. The leather was cooler than the skin, and Gladio hissed at the feeling.

“I don’t want you to chase it, however,” Ignis said. “I want you to rest back, and when you feel close just let it build. Can you do that?”

Gladio looked at Ignis. He still had his eyes closed and a part of Gladio wished he wouldn’t, even if he couldn’t see. Closing his eyes, Gladio knew, was Ignis’s way of stopping himself from trying to see. It was like navigating a room in the dark; it was easier if you weren’t trying to look.

Ignis stroked the underside of Gladio’s cock, pushing it into his stomach and drawing back slowly as he waited for his answer. “I’ll try,” Gladio conceded. Not chasing it was going to be hard. Focusing on the sensation of his orgasm building was easy and brought relief, especially after these games.

“Good,” Ignis answered, seemingly satisfied that Gladio was going to do his best.

Gladio exhaled carefully, letting himself relax into the bed. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation of Ignis’s hand stroking along his cock wash through him. The bed shifted as Ignis adjusted his position, coming to rest between Gladio’s spread knees. His other hand stroked along the length of Gladio’s thigh, caressing the muscle in smooth motions that mimicked the steady massage of the hand on Gladio’s cock.

That hand drifted down, slipping into the cleft of Gladio’s aching ass and toying at his entrance. Gladio breathed, shakily. The steady stroking of his cock was nice, but just letting it happen felt strange and passive. He concentrated instead on breathing, letting himself enjoy the sensations of Ignis’s fingers.

“That’s right,” Ignis purred, carefully rubbing circles around Gladio’s entrance. “Just relax.” His fingers slid inside, first two, and quickly joined by a third. Gladio felt the stinging stretch and the way it ebbed into pleasure. Ignis’s fingers moved inside him slowly, gently repeating the stroke of the hand on Gladio’s cock. He found his prostate and massaged, gently and steadily, each press flooding Gladio with a wash of pleasure that flowed along his cock and through his back and thighs.

“Iggy,” he sighed, tugging at his cuffs. It would be so easy now to slip into a frenzy, to beg and plead for more, and harder, and chase the orgasm that was building.

“I know,” Ignis replied, maintaining his steady rhythm, “you’re doing well.”

His fingers curled around Gladio’s cock. The leather had warmed on Gladio’s skin, and it closed around him firmly, the supple material softer than Ignis’s own hands. Ignis always had calluses, though he did his best to get rid of them, from handling a kitchen knife, or a lance, or a pen, the map of Ignis’s labours had carved mountains and valleys into the skin of his hands. Gladio loved to feel them, to feel the story of Ignis’s life and his passions pressing into his flesh. 

The gloves made Iggy’s hands feel as soft and gentle as the skin at the inside of his thigh where sparse hair and milky skin revealed the blue tracery of his veins. Gladio loved to feel those parts of Iggy too; the parts that were private and for his fingers and his lips alone to explore.

Ignis’s fingers thrust slowly inside him, rubbing against his prostate each time, finding their target with expert precision. Gladio’s breath turned shaky as the sensation built, welling up with each slow and steady movement of Ignis’s sure fingers inside him and out. He opened his eyes, watching Ignis as he worked him. Ignis kept his head tilted, his ear towards Gladio, listening to his breaths. His teeth caught on his upper lip and released it again. The sound of Ignis’s fingers sliding in and out of him, and his hand working the flesh of his cock filled the room. Ignis’s hair was falling out of his carefully coiffed bouffant updo, the strands landing across his forehead. Gladio wanted to reach out and touch him, but the cuffs at his wrists clinked their warning.

Ignis smiled. “Not much longer,” he said.

“I want to kiss you,” Gladio told him, his breath trembling in his throat. The whole of his body seemed to be lighting up, his skin warm and every touch of Ignis’s hand spreading that warmth through him a little further.

“As soon as you’re done,” Ignis replied, his soft smile lingering on his face.

Gladio groaned, the sound seeping out of him. Every nerve in his body seemed to be alive. His cock ached, and Ignis’s hand stroking along it was a torment Gladio didn’t want to end. “I think I’m nearly--” he said, cutting himself off as he swallowed. It was getting hard to think. His heart thundered in his chest. “I’m so close.”

“Don’t chase it,” Ignis reminded him, “let me do the work.”

Gladio arched his head back into the pillow. His whole body throbbed along with his cock and Ignis’s fingers working inside him. He’d never felt anything this intense before and it was almost too much to bear. If he squeezed a muscle now, if he thrust up into Ignis’s hand, or bore down against his fingers he’d come and it would be over.

“Iggy!” he warned, or pleaded. Gladio was no longer sure, but Ignis’s name was at his lips and the only coherent thought he had left so he expressed it.

“A little more.”

His voice was so patient, so calm and soothing. Gladio’s entire body felt as if it was about to burst. It spread down his legs and through his arms and stole his breath.

“I--” It released all at once, tearing through him and ripping him apart in an explosion of pleasure that made his limbs tremble and collapse. It kept coming in waves, drowning him in its tide, spilling across his stomach and chest as every muscle in his body contracted and relaxed and throbbed with it.

It stole his breath, and he collapsed into the bed, limbs made of jelly as the ebbing waves of sensation kept coming with the pulse of his heart and his cock.

“There,” Ignis said, satisfied at last. Gladio opened his eyes in time to see Ignis bend over his stomach, licking at the head of his cock and tasting the mess splattered across Gladio’s skin. His tongue was warm and soft, and Ignis licked a line up Gladio’s stomach before he moved in, his lips landing on Gladio’s mouth.

Gladio caught Ignis in the kiss, making sure he didn’t miss, and opened himself up to Ignis’s tongue and the taste of his own orgasm. One of Ignis’s hands settled against Gladio’s neck as his tongue swept in, as sweet and as steady as his fingers had been. Gladio let himself be kissed, let Ignis give and take as he pleased until the taste of Gladio’s come had faded.

When Ignis pulled back Gladio opened his eyes once more, watching him remove his soiled gloves and discard them on the bed. “God I love you,” Gladio sighed.

Ignis smiled at him, settling both of his hands at either side of Gladio’s face and stroking along the stubble at his cheeks. “And I love you,” he answered, before bending down to take another long kiss.


End file.
